Edward
by tiwi2006
Summary: Edward. My life with Edward.
1. Chapter 1

I was cold, I was really cold

I was cold, I was really cold. I didn't know why. All I knew was that I was cold. Then his arms were around me and I was warm again. I was in a dark room and there was nothing there but me and him. I turned in his arms to face him and everything was okay. There was peace in the world. I put my arms around his neck and started playing with his hair.

"Do you love me?" he asked me  
"Of course I love you" I said back to him

"Good, I love you too"

"Good"

"Hold me?" He raped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. All I could think about was having him close,

"Why would you ask me if I loved you? Don't you know that there's nothing in the world that could possibly stop me from being with you. Not anything. I was miserable with out you and know you're here and I can't think of a reason why but you are and I can't even describe how happy I am"

"I know, and there is a reason why I'm here and it's because with out you I was a nothing. You make my motionless heart feel again and I can't think of any reason why I would want to leave you"

"I'm glade, can you just hold me now. I just want you to hold me. I love when you touch me. It makes me feel like there's a reason to live. I wish I could explain it to you, the way you make me feel. I wish I could find the words. But you were always the one that was good with words"

"I know how you feel; you don't have to explain it. I feel the same way"

"But that's impossible. I love everything about you. The way you feel the way you smell, the way you hold me and the way you know just what to say when I'm feeling bad. You know exactly how to make me happy, and you don't even have to try. I love the way your so over protective even if I don't show it and I love how you try and give me presents to prove how you love me when the only present I need is here in my arms"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Bella?"

"Yes"

"I don't want you to become a vampire"

"I know you don't. But I don't want to be with out you, and I am tired of you needing to protect me and having to sleep and miss moments with you and eating is so dull anyway"

I started to laugh, so did he.

"I love your laugh" I said

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was cold again. But then I saw that it was because he was holding me, tight against him, like he didn't want to let go ever again. Then I lifted my head and the face of an angel greeted me. He had tears in his eyes. I reach up and brushed them away.

"Why are you crying?"

"What you said was wonderful" He responded.

Then I thought back to my dream and smiled at him.

"It's true" I pushed myself up and kissed him lightly. Or what was suppose to be lightly because he then took advantage of my surprise and kissed me passionately. He rolled me over so that I was on my back and he made sure that none of his weight was on me and kept kissing me. When he liked my lips and they parted he stopped for a moment then started to kiss my neck. Each time his lips touch me my heart flipped, and each time his hands held me my heart flipped and sometimes he would do a combo and my heart would turn over twice as fast or stop altogether. I loved him. That's all it took for me to do what ever he needed me two and I knew he felt the same. As he started his row of kisses up back towards my mouth I felt like everything was right in the world. I raped my arms around him and paused there. I just held him. He stopped kissing me and raped his arms around me and fell back on to his back and continued to hold me. Like I knew he would forever and ever.


	2. Chapter 2: the Wedding

"I DON'T CARE ALICE" I was yelling

"I DON'T CARE ALICE" I was yelling. There are few things in the world that will make me yell, one of which is when I can't be with Edward.

"Your not ALOUD to see him before the wedding. Its not even about "suppose to" Its not aloud" She said

"I love you Alice, and I have let you plan out my entire wedding, and I will let you dress me up tomorrow, but one thing I will NEVER EVER let you do is stop me from being with Edward. He's my … Fiancé for god Sake. Nothing is going to stop him from seeing me tonight. Now get the hell out of the way!"

She stomped off mumbling something about "Should have seen that coming". I ran up the stairs and down the hall to Edwards room. I opened the door and almost ran into him.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled

"Wow, that was something" He had my favourite grin on his face and it made me feel a lot better to see him.

"Sorry, but I am getting Sick of your sister trying to run everything"

"I don't blame you, she's a pain sometimes" He closed the door as I walked in and put his arms around my waist and drew me close. I sighed in relief.

"I really can't believe you said that, most of the time you're such a push over"

I drew back from him and hit him on the arm as hard as I could. This only made him laugh and say:

"Wow I almost felt that"

But I was powerless because then he smiled at me and I felt like I just melted into a puddle. A puddle that he then lifted up and placed in his lap as he sat down. I put my head under his chin and he started humming my lullaby. I closed my eyes and relished the moment.

"I love you" I whispered so that it was humanly inaudible, but he herd me and lifted my face up and kissed me.

"I love you more" he said finally after letting my lips free.

We spent five more minutes in the silence that was are affection then I finally said:  
"Are you exited for tomorrow?"

"Of course, are you?"

"Yes" I said honestly. To spit everything over the last few months I have come to like the idea of spending eternity with Edward as his wife. At first I cringed at the idea but sins I don't have to do anything, except show up of course, I have started to enjoy the thought of claiming Edward as my husband.

"Really?" At this I wasn't surprised because Edward had known my hatred towards Holy Matrimony and new that to get what he wanted he needed to give me what I wanted. Which was why I was more exited for the wedding night than for the actual wedding itself. But never the less I was exited for the wedding, and the Vows and the food.

"Yes, just not the dancing" I told him. My feet were both still as left as when he had met me. Nothing was going to change that fact except to become a Vampire.

As quickly as the words were out of my mouth Edward was on his feet with me in his arms. He set his feet undermine so that he was in control and started swinging me in a complicated dance. This reminded me of our prom night two years ago and I signed. Leaning my head against his rock hard chest and letting him move me.

"It's not that bad" He said after almost ten minutes of twirling

"No, is suppose not" I lifted my head and got on to the tips of my toes. If Edwards's feet had been human I would have crushed them inside his shoes but he didn't even flinch as I put all my weight on my toes. I found what I was looking for as his lips found mine and all was right in the world. There was a knock on the door.

"What Alice, haven't you had enough of Bella wrath?" I giggled at this comment. Alice slowly opened the door and pocked her head through, scanning the room to find us.

"I was just wondering if you were going back to Bella's because I need something from your house"

"What?" I asked.

"Well Charlie has this box in the attic and it has a few things from your mothers wedding. She had the dress and the veil but he has the garter and some jewellery I thought we could us" I blushed at the thought of having Edward remove the garter with his teeth in front of all those people. This was one of those moments I was glade Edward couldn't read my mind. Alice was still talking to I returned my attention to her " … is blue so that converse something blue and something borrowed" She smiled.

"Ya Alice I can go ask him for them later" I told her

She shook her head in agreement and closed the door. By now I was turned facing the door and Edwards cheek came forward to rub against mine. Then he kissed my check and then my temple.

"Were doing the garter thing?" he asked my. Obviously amused.

"I suppose I have to" I turned my face towards him and my heart fluttered at how close he was.

"You don't have to do anything" he said with a laughing voice, obviously amused by my heart reaction.

"So I don't have to marry you?" I said. With a smirk

"Not if you don't want to" he said with obvious disappointment in his voice.

I turned in his arms so I was facing him.

"It's a good thing I want to then, isn't it?" I smiled and he smiled back and he kissed me again.

"We better get that stuff from your dads. The more I get to take off of you with my teeth the better" I blushed again, a deeper red than ever but smiled and nodded none the less which made him laugh again.

The next day I woke up by Alice shacking me awake. I searched for Edward but he wasn't in bed with me anymore. Slowly opening my eyes I saw Alice like 2 inches from my face and she was yelling. I didn't start hearing her words until a minute of being awake.

"… Salon and makeup and he has to get ready. If you don't get dressed now you are going to miss your own wedding!"

"Where's Edward?" I asked

"Did you hear me? Get up!" She yelled

"Where's Edward?'

I looked around the room and found my angel standing in the corner smiling at me. I got up, with much difficulty and Alice stopped yelling because she thought she got what she wanted, but when she saw what I was doing she got more upset. I walked over to Edward and hugged him. He hugged me back then I leaned up for a kiss completely ignoring Alice who was having a fit. Edward realest my lips and turned his head to a screaming Alice and said.

"Alice, will you please be quiet. This is our wedding day and we'd like to enjoy it"

"Fine, but if your not ready in 10 minutes you are going to be late for your appointment Bella"

I didn't care. Honestly, I didn't care. I was with Edward and I would go down that ail with bed head if I had to.

"I better take a shower before her head explodes"

"That would be good"

I got my bag and headed for the bathroom.

After my shower I realised I had forgotten clean clothes so I headed into my room in my towel. In the hall I herd Alice yell "Two Minutes" and then I yelled back "Don't care!" and walked into my room. I didn't see were Edward was until he had his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"I didn't know about this tradition but I like it" I giggled at his response to me in a towel.

I got my clothes and headed back to the bathroom.

In the car Edward was sitting beside me in the backseat and Alice was driving.

"I'm dropping you off at the house Edward" I signed

"I don't think Bella likes that idea and she's the bride" Edward was defending me like he always does.

"You know what? I'm tired of fighting this point. Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and if you want a terribly crappy life than that's your choice I am not stopping you"

"Thank you that's all I ask" I responded

We spend the rest of the day was spent with manicures and pedicures and hair and makeup. I looked good. My hair was up in a beehive with my tiara at the front and my bangs to one side. Then I told Edward he did have to go but only an hour before the ceremony because he couldn't see me in my dress. He obliged, like I knew he would.

Now I was standing inside the house, and there about to open the doors. I feel like I could burst out crying at any moment. My mind is boggling at the idea of Edward in a tuxedo with a smile on his face. He's going to be mine. Forever. Alice is my made of Honour and is about to walk down with Jasper, then Rosalie and Emmet and then Angela and Ben. Charlie has his arm locked with mine. The doors open and I see them filing down. Charlie turns to me now and says: "I love you Bells, are you sure this is what you really want?" I shook my head because the thought of opening my mouth was grotesque right now. I can hear the music coming through the doors and I know that it's my turn to go down the ail. I have my bouquet of calla lilies and I take the first step. I have to make sure I don't trip. Right, Left, Right, Left. I look up and see Edwards face and everything fads away. I walk easily to his side and reach for his hand. He shakes Charlie's and then takes me to the altar. I'm sure Alice made my wedding beautiful but I didn't look around. I just kept my eyes on Edward.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to watch the joining of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen"

The priest was talking now and I had to pay attention but all I could do was stair at Edward. He was smiling at me and couldn't seem to look away ether.

"Edward Cullen, Do you take Isabella Swan, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part"

"I do" he said. He said it! He wants me forever.

"Isabella Swan, Do you take Edward Cullen to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part"

Everything was rambling through my head. I heard him; I have to say it now. Tears started streaming down my face and I looked into Edwards eyes and said the most important thing in the world: "I Do" It was almost a whisper, but I said it and I meant it.

"The rings please, you have written your own vows?"

"Yes" Edward said. He took the ring in one hand and my hand in the other and started telling me the most beautiful story "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She was clumsy and awkward and everyone wanted her for himself. The beautiful princess chose the one man that didn't think life was possible with out her. They fell in love but the man knew that he was a danger to the princess so he left. Every day he cried for the princess. Life was terrible with out her and so he came back. Now the princess is always worried he will leave again, but from this moment on, he now has a lifetime to prove her wrong. Isabella Swan, there is nothing in the entire universe that could make us part. I love you and I will love you forever and a century. I promise to pick you up when you fall and hold you when you cry. Take this ring and wear it always and know you will always have my heart."

Tears came willingly now and I couldn't have stopped them even if I tried. He slipped the ring on to my figure and I felt like I was about to fall but it was my turn so, I whipped some off my check, but they were quickly replaced with others and said my vows.

"Edward Cullen, your not just another man, you're my prince and I can't imagine a world with out you. You make my heart do double flips just by being around and I can't think of a better life. I don't know much but one thing I am positive about is that I love you more than yesterday and less than tomorrow. I could give up everything as long as I had you to hold me. I love you and will always love you; time has no power over that. I'm yours forever" I slipped his ring onto his icy figure and I looked up first at the priest, who smiled at me, then at Edward.

The priest picked up something and handed it to Edward and he help it out to me. It was our marriage certificate. I signed it and then the priest put it down again.

"I know pronounce you M. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may now kiss the bride"

Edward didn't kiss me. I pulled me forward into his arms and I felt a lot better. After about a minute my tears subsided and I pulled back. He put his hand on my face and whipped away the residing tears and looked at me. He shook his head in agreement and then kissed me. A long passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. People were clapping but I couldn't hear them. With out breaking out kiss Edward swooped me into his arms and carried me out back down the ail. This time though, I was Isabella Cullen. The wedding party was beautiful. All the food was seafood and I loved it. The center pieces were huge bouquets of a million different flowers. Edward and I had our first dance to my lullaby and then we did the garter thing, which had me blush so much I thought I would burst. I threw the bouquet and Angela got it. I laughed at that. We stood and thanked everybody and when I saw my mother she was almost hysterical. I thought she would pass out. There were toasts and gifts and so many other things. I was exhausted. When it was all over Emmet stood and yelled "The bride and groom are leaving" and everyone applauded as we got into the limo.


End file.
